popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Popples (theme song)
"Popples" is the opening theme song of Popples. A shortened version of the song plays at the beginning of every episode and an instrumental version plays during the end credits. Lyrics "Pop up!" is how we say hello We don't stop, but you already know every single thing A new adventure, we pop them for you. Popples! So much we can do! Popples! Yeahhhh. Going to cheer you up (up, up) Never going to stop. We pop them for you "Pop up!" is how we say hello We pop them for you Popples! Characters |-|Opening Sequence= In order of appearance: * Yikes * Izzy * Bubbles * Lulu * Sunny |-|End Credits= In order of appearance: * Sunny * Bubbles * Yikes * Izzy * Lulu * Gus * Mike Mine * Gruffman * Mrs. Snooply * Babapop * Penny Popplar * Polly Popplar * Coach Loudly * Margaret Shush * Help-R * Popplopolis citizens Trivia Theme Song 014.png|The scene from the opening sequence. Palentine's Day 080.png|The scene from "Palentine's Day". * Lulu is the only main character whose ball form doesn't appear during the scene transitions of the opening sequence. * The opening sequence contains clips from the [[Popples trailer|extended Popples trailer]], "Smart House Arrest", "Sunny Loses Her Pop", and "Palentine's Day". However, there're a few scenes that're different than what they appear in the episode. ** For "Sunny Loses Her Pop", the scene that shows Sunny scores a Poppleball goal has a slightly different background. Also, the scene that shows Bubbles and Yikes dancing to the music is zoomed in. ** For "Palentine's Day", the scene that shows Izzy accidentally shrink himself in front of Lulu is edited for the opening sequence. In the opening sequence, Izzy looks at the shrink ray and Lulu has a worried look and once Izzy got shrunk down, Lulu immediately breaks the fourth wall by looking at the audience and did an embarrassing look. While in the episode, Izzy looks down before he shrink himself and Lulu has a surprised look and once Izzy got shrunk down, Lulu was in complete shock. Also, the background in the opening sequence is a bit darker than what it appears in the episode and the wall on Lulu's right isn't painted on. ** For "Smart House Arrest", the scene that shows Izzy appearing out of a hatch depicts him having a different facial expression before the vacuum rolls toward him. In the opening sequence, he has a worried look on his face, while the episode has him with a determined look when he thought he found a hatch that's close to the Smart House device. * There's possibly an unreleased extended version of the theme song. Two of the Popples Netflix trailers contained two unknown verses. ** Near the end of the series Netflix trailer, it said, "Popples! Only good times with you". ** In the official Netflix trailer, it said, "Hey there! We're glad to have you here!". * The theme song can be heard in the official talking plush toy commercial. * In the end credits, it shows that Coach Loudly and Margaret Shush are in a relationship. * The verse "We pop them for you!" is almost exactly similar to the final verse from the original 1986 theme song ("With the Popples pop up for you"). Category:Songs